kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Gimmick
Kamen Rider Gimmick is an Rider who has (too) many gimmicks. Rumour has it that he has over 1 million forms and trillions of permutations... History Long ago, Gi'n '''M'ann 'Mic'hael 'K'olbet was democratically elected to be the tenth Gimmick Lord of M7G. His people, the Gimikals, overthrew him in revolt and wanted to use their power of gimmicks to take over the universe. The Gimmick Lord went to Earth to protect it from the incoming Gimikal invaders. Personality Ginn displays the qualities fit for a ruler such as leadersip, intelligence, humbleness and great teamwork skills (sometimes...). He is also apparently confident of his fighting skills, as he frequently and deliberately shows his enemy which card he's about to use and announcing when he's going to do a finisher. Those are stupid things to do but it works for him. Ginn's hobby is photography. Transformation Sequence Ginn first slides the Kamen Rider Gimmick card into the Gimmick Belt V10, which emits a deep, bass voice saying "START UP", followed by continuous annoying music and sounds which nobody cares about. He then removes the Kamen Rider Gimmick card and slides the barcode onto the barcode reader side of the Gimikalizer, which makes it say "GIMMICK!" really loudly, followed even more continuous annoying music and sounds which nobody cares about and causes a virtual copy of the card to appear on the touch screen. AND THEN he shouts the word "HENSHIN!" and touches the touch screen, actually starting the transformation. The Gimmick Belt in its deep voice says the words "Kamen Rider Gi-Gi-Gi-Gimmick!" and after that, the Gimikalizer says in its lighter voice "DAI! HEN! SHINNN~!" with even more continuous annoying music and sounds which nobody cares about while the suit forms around the poor human that has to bear with all this. They must then put the Kamen Rider Gimmick Card into the Gimmick Belt V10 once more, which makes the belt say "HENSHIN COMPLETE!" To detransform, Ginn only needs to remove the card and press a single button on the Gimmick Belt V10. Notable Forms - DX= D'X' An upgraded form that uses the DX DXer in battle, but can only use 2 Gimmick Cards at a time. He first scans the Kamen Rider Gimmick DX Form card in the Gimmick Belt V10, which says "DELUXE" very loudly and then scans the card in the Gimikalizer which emits the word "FORM" in a noisy manner and annoying music starts to play from both devices. He finally scans the card in the barcode reader on the Gimikal Saber and presses the OVERDRIVE Trigger, and the weapon says "COMPLETE!". His appearance finally starts changing and the DX DXer seems to appear from nowhere. More annoying sounds continue. DX Form's name is short for D''ELUX'E Form. - Kamen Rider Generik= '''Kamen Rider Generik' He is able to use this form by scanning the Kamen Rider Generik card instead of his own and performing the regular transformation sequence. It is more powerful than his base form and DX form, but features no gimmicks. - EX= '''E'X''' An upgrade of DX Form that uses the EX DX EXer in battle, but cannot use Gimmick Cards. He must first transform into DX Form and then insert the EX Form Gimmick Card into the DX DXer which causes it to say the word "EXTREME!" extremely loudly while playing really bad and annoying music. He then removes the card and scans it in the Gimikalizer, causing it to say "FORM!" very loudly and play more annoying music and sounds. Gimmick must then touch the card's icon on the Gimikalizer's touch screen, which causes it to say the word "UPGRADE!". He finally puts the card into the Gimmick Belt V10 which says "COMPLETE!" very loudly and finally starts to change. The EX DX EXer appears out of nowhere. EX Form's name is short for EX''TREME Form. It is more powerful than any of his previous forms. - Kamen Rider Gimmick Kamen Rider= '''Kamen Rider Gimmick Kamen Rider By scanning Gimmick Kamen Rider's Gimmick Card in the Gimmick Belt V10 and Gimikalizer after transforming into Kamen Rider Gimmick, he powers up and is able to use all of Gimmick Kamen Rider's gimmicks as well. - Shining Lord= Shining Lord Called a Gift from the Shiny Lord, it allows him to assume a very powerful form but causes his body and mind to be partially controlled by the Shiny Lord himself, thus making him do evil things. He enters this mode by performing the usual transformation sequence with the Shining Lord card instead. It is very shiny. - Zeno Revenger= Zeno Revenger A form born from the hate and sadness of all of the Shiny Lord's victims. It is very powerful but Gimmick has no control over himself, leading him to destroy anyone and anything in his way to kill the Shiny Lord. He calls it "the true darkness". - Kamen Rider Spirit= Kamen Rider Spirit Kamen Rider Gimmick unlocks this form after overcoming new challenges without the power of gimmicks, the very things that his people wanted to use to take over the Earth and the universe. It is his most powerful form other than the Limited Edition, Gimmick Ultimate and Finally the Final forms. Ironically, it is accessed by performing the regular transformation sequence using the Kamen Rider Spirit card instead. - Limited Edition= Limited Edition Kamen Rider Gimmick simply inserts the Limited Edition card into the Gimmick Belt V10 while already transformed into either of the other forms and changes to an all gold version of himself. It is extremely powerful and can be considered his final form '''''which he apparently "pulled out from his ***". - Gimmick Ultimate= Gimmick Ultimate It is Kamen Rider Gimmick's extra final form. He gains access to this form by putting on the Ultimizer and combining all of his previous forms. - Finally the Final Form= Finally the Final Form As its name suggests, it is his FINAL final form. It is simply an upgrade of Gimmick Ultimate. }} Equipment *Gimikal Saber: An energy sword with card slots and barcode readers on the edges that can use the power of gimmicks. It can be converted into other weapons by attaching different parts onto both ends of the saber. **Gimmick Trigger: A blue trigger on the sword's handle that activates whatever cards that are slotted into it, one card at a time. **OVERDRIVE Trigger: Another trigger on the handle that activates all the cards slotted in. It is used far less than the normal trigger due to the risk of excessive power. *Gimmick Belt V10: A belt which he uses to transform. It also says 'HIIII~~SAAAAAA~~~~~~~~TSU!" after a finishing attack is landed successfully and the announcement only ends after the enemy falls over and explodes. *Gimikalizer: A device which he uses to accsess most of his gimmicks. Can be used to Henshin (transform), Rider Change (use another Rider's powers), MonsChange (Similar to Rider Change but for Kaijin), and various other functions that give him more forms and utilities. *Gimmick Card Holder: A storage device on the side of his belt that stores all his cards...somehow... *Gimmick Cards: Cards with barcodes on the sides that allow him to assume many forms and use other gadjets/weapons in combat. He is able to do almost anything that other Kamen Riders and heroes can perform using these gimmicks. They are stored in the Gimmick Card Holder on the side of his belt. *Power Amp Trigger: One of his gimmicks via the Gimmick Cards, it conjures a trigger of sorts that connects to the Gimmick Belt V10. When the trigger is pushed, his fighting abilities are amplified. Can be repeated infinitely with the risk being a reduced time limit. *DX DXer: A multipurpose weapon and power-up item that allows him to use the power of DX Form. It takes the form of a ridiculous looking dual sided polearm that can fire beams. **DX DXer Twin Swords: The DX DXer can split into 2 energy swords. ***DX DXer Greatsword: The DX DXer Twin Swords can combine into a single sword. *Timer: A round timer on his chest. *EX DX EXer: A ridiculous-looking-sword-spear-axe-hammer-gun-thing. *Ultimizer: A device used to activate the Gimmick Ultimate form. Category:Parodies Category:Kamen Riders